Forbidden
by smut-smut
Summary: Ino is investigating illegal activities in the village, but Boruto is involved? How far will she go to not have her cover blown? (contains heavy lemons (underage), and some light Dom/Sub stuff)
I stopped to catch my breath. Finally, I'd arrived at their base of operations. It was a small, normal looking building in the slums of the village. The Hokage had told me they were selling illegal things here, and I needed to investigate it.

I barely knew my way around this part of town, so much had changed lately. I glanced around cautiously, making sure I was safe. Then I made my way around the building. The goal was to avoid conflict and just gather information. In the windows were workers neatly lined up in cubicles. Everything looked normal, but Naruto wouldn't have sent me here on a hunch alone.

A woman was working close to an open window. I crouched underneath, listening in on her phone call. "How many?" she laughed, "You must be throwing a real party, huh?" There was a pause. "Don't worry, your options are unlimited, just tell me." she began writing things down.

Hearing one end of a conversation didn't help much. What could this place be selling? I stayed down and moved along the side of the building. Eventually I turned a corner, but quickly stepped back as a door opened.

I heard a voice ask, "So, what do you think?" he lit a cigarette. "I think there is no way you're stealing one. They're too damn big," the other guy remarked plainly, "Just buy one like everybody else." The first guy scoffed, "I'm not rich, you know..."

The conversation got boring quickly, and they weren't leaving anytime soon. A direct attack would get me caught... instead I used Mind Body Disturbance on both of them, and sent them back inside. I quickly ran across the back of the building, coming across a cellar door.

This will give me answers, but it'll be dangerous as well... I didn't have time to think things over. I closed the door behind me and slowly crept down the stairs.

* * *

I descended down the stairs slowly, listening for anyone below. The basement was barely visible until my eyes adjusted. I waited a moment before going beyond the stairs.

I let out an audible gasp. What I saw was unbelievable. There were lifelike versions of people from the village... most of them were famous shinobi, some male, some female. They were lined up in perfect rows, standing motionlessly, and staring straight ahead. It was uncanny, they were _exact_ replicas. I was petrified.

The sound of footsteps made me regain my composure. I went back up near the top of the stairs. I could barely see the people, just their feet. "He's ordered the Hokage's wife Hinata Hyuga, ma'am, at her current age," a man said. My eyes grew wide as I realized what most of the dolls were being brought for. "Kinda creepy if you ask me," he added. A woman spoke calmly, but with an edge, "I'm offering a service that doesn't hurt anyone, but helps people. It's art."

I guess she made a point, but it was still repulsive. II mean I know Hinata, and everyone else who's likeness is down there. I have to stop this. "Besides," she continued, "I've seen you eyeing them, you're human, after all..." she said to him in a convincing tone. "Ma'am, I... I dunno," "Consider it a raise, you've been my right hand for a while now." she replied, "why don't you tell me who you'd like?"

"I-I've always had a crush on the Mizukage..." he spoke nervously. "A very popular choice," she assured him, "Let me begin... no talking now," the room grew quiet. I listened closely. It was intriguing, but also terrifying.

Leaning my head down, I saw them. An average looking man in his 20's, with blonde hair, he watched her work eagerly. She was tall, with a black ponytail, I couldn't see her face but she was forming signs. After a moment she spoke: "Forbidden Jutsu, Chakra Doll."

I could see a large chakra forming below. The chakra formed a basic body shape which grew skin colored. It slowly forming the curvature and features of Mei Terumi, the Mizukage. Her clothes came last, wrapping around the mass of chakra. "Three options," the woman spoke slowly, "Lifelike, lifeless, or somewhere in between, where it follows orders and talks plainly." "Lifelike," the man was in awe, trying to hide his depraved excitement. The doll turned physical, and the woman sat it on it's feet. The voice of the Mizukage said "Hello, handsome." "Try her out tonight, we can make any modifications you'd like later," she gestured to the doll. "Thank you so much, ma'am!" the man exclaimed, leaving the room with the "Mizukage."

I figured the woman would leave, but she created the Hinata doll next. It was the same process: first a plain body-shaped chakra, then the skin, the curves. After a moment features began to form, and she turned it into a physical body. Ino saw a new Hinata stand there. The body looked exactly the same as Hinata did just the other day. It's eyes were looking right at me, and I recoiled. I tried to recover, focusing on finding this woman's identity.

"Stand over there," she said plainly. The doll walked out of my line of sight. The woman finally left the room. I stood by the stairs for a moment, unsure of how powerful she was.

I could've left after that, reporting to Naruto, but my curiosity got the better of me. I walked back down the stairs and got a better look at the room. On the left side, a door led upstairs, back to their normal looking offices. On the right side were various dolls. A few more of Hinata in different outfits. One of Tsunade in her usual green haori. There were also some kunochi from other villages like Samui, and Mabui... a few I didn't recognize.

Moving past those I saw a Sakura doll which angered me. To be honest I was looking for myself, and after a moment I found a couple. It was flattering in a twisted sort of way. Mainly though it was strange to see myself like this, standing there with dead eyes.

These must be the "lifeless" versions as they didn't react to me. I touched my doll and it felt warm. Moving my hand over it's face, I noticed just how real it felt. The hair was like hair, the clothes were like fabric. It was my regular mission outfit, the one I was wearing right now. It was polarizing. On one hand, someone wants me this badly, but on the other hand it's a creepy imitation.

But I had found what I came for. I had to get valuable information for the Hokage. I was going to head back but something kept me here. I glanced at the dolls to the left of the kunochi, the males. I couldn't help myself. I walked to further into the room. Naruto was as popular a choice as Hinata, he had many different outfits. Sasuke was there too, even his replica was handsome. Kakashi (understandable), Rock Lee (ew), Shikamaru (creepy)... some outsiders here as well, like the Raikage, the Kazekage, even Akatsuki members. This was such a weird place, but it was interesting to see who is popular, and enticing to have them right in front of me.

I heard footsteps, "Shit, shit!" I whispered to myself. Doing the the only thing I had time to do, I ran to my replica and stood next to her. Completely still, straight, and plain-faced. A group of large, muscular men came inside, followed by a woman with glasses and a clipboard.

"Okay... one lady ordered a 'lifeless' Kakashi," she said, not even looking up. A man walked right by me and picked up the replica, he took it outside. "Next is a 'real' Naruto and Hinata? Guess this person is a voyeur..." she laughed at her own joke. "Okay, the next one ordered Ino Yamanaka, 'mixed'." I didn't flinch, but my mind was racing. What do I do? What could I do? I could take them out, but I the others would go into hiding. I stood still and boded my time until I could escape.

A large man lifted me up onto his shoulders, and I tried to act as lifeless as possible. The dolls were very realistic, so I should be safe. He carried me outside, it was evening now I noticed. He put me in the back of a delivery truck with the others from earlier. I sat there thinking of an escape plan, but he shut the door, leaving me in completely darkness.

* * *

"Okay, okay," I moved around a bit, feeling around in the dark. There was no way out. After a moment, the truck started up, and we were moving. I racked my brain for something, anything I could do. My analytical side was telling me to wait it out, and find an escape when possible. But dread was setting in, I had no clue where I was headed.

Eventually we stopped somewhere. I got completely still again, feeling only my heartbeat, and waited for the door to open. The large man from earlier picked me up and started carrying me again. From what I could see we were in the middle of nowhere. I was going to try and escape, but I heard someone.

A kid's voice, but it couldn't be who I thought. The man put me down on my feet, and I stood completely still. "So, how do you activate it?" the voice asked. From my peripheral I could see him. Boruto Uzumaki, Naruto's kid, was the one buying illegal dolls... an illegal doll of me? They are only used for one thing really...

I focused on the situation. I was in the middle nowhere at night, with some brute, and the Hokage's kid. He threw off any plan of attack I had. I can't hurt the kid or let him see me hurt anyone else. Any non-violent option ends in Boruto being the center of a scandal because of his status. I continued to wait it out, listening to their conversation.

He walked towards me and eyed all over my body. Little creep. "Damn, it seems real." Boruto pulled up my skirt casually, and stared at my panties, my crotch. I tried my hardest to remain expressionless. "Looks good." he said, not moving his eyes. The seller laughed, "I told you kid, you get your money's worth with these things." Boruto took out a lot of money, "Here you go. Thanks again." he handed him the cash. "Have fun," the guy got back in the truck and drove away.

I was alone with him now, but still, what could I do? I remained aware of my senses, and waited for him to make the next move. I continued looking forward, but could barely see him out of the corner of my eye. "This is awesome," he looked me up and down once again hovering over my curves. I somehow managed to stay still during this. "But Ino-chan is taller than I thought.." he trailed off. All of the sudden he summoned three shadow clones out of thin air.

"Don't blow this guys, help me carry her-it, up to my room," they all nodded. My heartbeat escalated as three of them carried me. One had my shoulders, the other my stomach, and the last one held my feet. I tried my best to remain still as they marched through the dark. The real Boruto walked ahead of us, making sure he didn't get spotted.

Eventually we reached the Hokage's house. Boruto looked around, and climbed up to his window opening it. The clones followed, holding me tightly they climbed up the house. They laid me on the floor of his room and dissipated. Clones and wall-climbing? I see why they call him a prodigy. But he's still a little pervert.

While he left to make sure he was unseen, I stretched for a moment, catching my breath. Before I could leave he returned, and I stiffened yet again. Shit, shit, shit. He closed his door and walked toward me. "Whew, okay. Now, what can you-" "Boruto?" a female voice called out from the other side. It was Hinata. He pushed me under his bed, which smelled awful. "Are you hungry?" she asked. I thought back to her lifeless doll, getting sent off who-knows-where. "No Mom, I'm good!" he blurted out nervously.

Hinata said something and walked away. He went back to the door and checked the locks before returning. He rolled me back out like a toy, and spoke directly to me. "Okay..." he hesitated, "Get on your knees," he tested 'the doll' out. I sat up on my knees with my hands on my skirt.

"Shit, it really works!" he said excitedly. He touched my face for the first time, "I wonder if she knows how many people in the village want to fuck her," he said caressing my hair. I felt my face grow red, and wondered if the dolls could blush. Would he notice? Do I want him to find me out? "And I get the next best thing," he said lustfully.

He began taking his clothes off, pulling his shirt over his head. Pulling his pants and boxers down. He laid them all in a corner, and came back naked. He was comfortable, he thought he was alone. I noticed his erection because it was at my eye level. I couldn't even avert my eyes. Was I a pedophile for seeing this? I knew I should leave at this point, even with the risk, but I didn't.

"Stick out your tongue, Ino," he said. I did this as well, how demeaning. "Hehe, it'll do anything... alright, alright... jerk me off," his tone changed as he said this, he was dominant all of the sudden. With no time to hesitate I grabbed his dick and began to jerk him off. "Don't look straight ahead, look me in the eyes," I held eye contact with him, could he tell I was real? See the life in my eyes?

He held his hands behind his back and closed his eyes in pleasure. My hand continued moving up and down. This still didn't feel real. I remember seeing him in the village with his family, and thinking "What a cute kid." Now I was in front of him, massaging his dick, doing everything he asked of me.

"Okay, I want to see more of you... take off that tight top, it barely covers your body anyways," he said, speaking down to me. I considered that maybe he knew it was me, but I think he just got off on demeaning the fake me. "Yes sir," I answered, playing into the ruse.

My face began to stiffen as I took off my top, leaving me in a purple bra. "Shit, they're better than I imagined," he leaned down to me and played with my boobs, reaching his hands into my bra. I moaned a bit, involuntarily or for him, I wasn't so sure anymore.

He unhooked my bra and threw it down. "Put your hands on my legs and open your mouth wide," he commanded and I obeyed. "Good girl," he growled at me. It felt good to be called that. He began to fuck my mouth slowly, thinking of me as nothing more than a doll. I tasted a bit of cum as I felt his dick hit my throat. It made a wet sound every time he pushed in and out. I could feel my pussy getting wet from this, I couldn't deny it any longer. I was loving this.

After a short time he came in my mouth and I swallowed it instantly. To do everything someone said without a second doubt... it was so arousing! I felt like I was losing my mind, earlier I was repulsed, trying to escape, but now I was turned on. But I didn't care anymore, I just wanted him to dominate me.

After I swallowed, I smiled up at him. "I didn't tell you to do that..." he said nervously. "It's me... the real me, Boruto. I want you to do whatever you want," I said plainly. "Ohhh..." he spoke quietly now, his eyes were wide. "That's why you felt so real." "Don't get nervous, I want you to dominate me! Do whatever you feel like doing to me." I begged him.

I took off my skirt and the rest of my clothes, and looked at him again. I put m hand on my hip. He eyed my naked body up and down, his mind was racing. "Please, I want it," I looked down at him with lust in my eyes. "Fine, you slut. Bend over my bed for me," he said with a little less confidence than before, but I was happy to comply.

He began to spank me roughly. He wasn't holding back at all. He took all of his doubt, nervousness, and his dominating nature, and put it into his hits. He was getting his confidence back. I let out a guttural moan each time he hit my ass. I'd never been spanked before, it was incredible.

He was panting by the time he was done. My ass was burning from the spanking. "Alright, lay down for me," he commanded once again. "Yes sir," I said, laying on my back and looking up to him, "Are you going to fuck me?" I asked eagerly. "Yeah, you're probably used to it," he spread my legs and started to finger me mercilessly.

I felt two of his fingers penetrate me as deep as they could go. I was already soaking wet, and this just made it worse. I watched him move his fingers around inside of me violently. He grabbed my chin and made me hold eye contact with him as he continued this onslaught on my senses.

"Fuck me already!" I was past begging, at this point I was tired of waiting. He slapped me hard on the face, "You don't talk to me that way." Boruto flipped me over onto my stomach, and began to finger my ass. My legs shook around as I feigned fighting back. I'd never been touched there before, it was pain and pleasure at once. "Disobedient girls get it in the ass, understand?" he asked me through gritted teeth.

He got a bottle of lube off of his desk and came back to me, he began to put the liquid on both of us. I got into the doggy style position: up on my knees on the edge of the bed, my ass was in the air. I was surprisingly eager for him to fuck my ass. I wanted to see what it felt like.

I suddenly felt his hands spread my butt cheeks, and an immense pressure and pain as he put his dick inside slow. I didn't moan, but I let out visceral grunts as he started to slowly fuck it. It didn't feel good yet, but the degradation was still hot. I tried to finger myself, but he took my hands and held them behind my back. He was fucking me like an animal now, no holds barred.

Eventually the pain blurred into pleasure and I saw the appeal. He noticed my moans change sound and he helped me get off the way we both liked best. "Is this why you grow your hair out, you slut?" he grabbed hold of my long blonde hair and held it, releasing me hands. "Yes sir!" I answered him truthfully. It was for the attention of men, and I had his attention. I obediently kept my hands behind my back for Boruto. He began to pull my hair back, and I would move my ass away, a push-and-pull.

"Okay," he said, taking his dick out. "You look like a real slut now," he said admiring my gaping asshole. Weak from the anal, I collapsed on the bed when he let go of me. "Can you fuck me now sir?" I stared up at him from the bed.

His eyes flickered with an idea, and he rummaged under his bed. My mind raced, wondering what he could be getting. "I found this is my parent's room, it looks perfect for you," he tossed a medium-sized dildo onto the bed, "If you want it so bad, do it yourself." He got out a ballgag and handcuffs as well, "These will help too."

I wanted to mix things up, and surprise him for once. I grabbed the handcuffs and Boruto's hands, binding him to the top of the bed. "It's my turn you little prick," I said in his usual tone. He laid on the bed staring up at me shocked.

"Wait-" he began, but I interrupted him by sitting on his face. I sat on my knees with my legs on either side of him. "Time for me to get some satisfaction," I said eagerly. He started to lick me, moving his tongue in little circles. "Shit, kid, you know what you're doing," I began to moan. He tapped my leg and I understood, moving my crotch from his mouth allowing him to breathe. His face was soaked in my juices, the view was amazing.

I sat back down and began to gyrate on his face. He stuck his tongue out and I did the work, knowing my precise pleasure points. "Oooh!" I reached my hand down there, getting it soaking wet and rubbing it in. Then I reached my hand behind me and jerked him off.

"I can't wait any more, you're going to fuck me now," I commanded seriously. He nodded and I freed his hands, lying down in his place. I could've rode him, but I wanted him to dominate me while I came. "Put this on too," he said motioning to the ballgag. He got on the bed, near my legs. He was more reserved after seeing what I could do to him.

I obeyed, putting the leather over my head, and adjusting the metal ring which held my mouth open. He admired the view, "The long blonde hair, the tight purple outfit that shows off your tits and ass, always leaving your long legs out. You want everyone to admire you, to want you." he eyed my body up and down, and I spread my long legs for him. "I want you, but I'm going to demean you as well," he started to fuck me at a quick pace. I let out a long, involuntary moan. Finally.

"You're right! Please, treat me like the slut I am!" I said. "I've seen you around the village for so long, and now I've got you on my dick." he said louder, picking up the pace. I felt his dick inside, I could barely contain myself. "And it turns out your a filthy bitch who loves being dominated." I nodded, unable to speak, My tongue stuck out of my mouth, shaking.

He suddenly took his dick out and moved up to my mouth, shoving it in violently. I should have been angry, but this was all the more demeaning. I reached over and took Hinata's dildo, fucking myself at my own pace. I began to rub my clit with the other hand.

Boruto continued to fuck my mouth, holding my head with one hand and grabbing my tit with the other. He was completely using me as a doll. Just like I wanted. It was too much. I felt the pressure build inside me. Finally, I came, feeling the hot liquid seep out from my pussy. Boruto also came inside my mouth. I swallowed it all.

I was still shaking when he laid down beside me. I struggled to catch my breath. This moment was pure ecstasy.

* * *

After that, I came to the Hokage's house every week. Always through the window. We both let our stresses out during our time together. There were no restrictions, nothing was to much.

I also picked up a couple of dolls from that doll factory.

I never told Naruto about what happened there. After all it made people happy, and I knew what pleasure was worth.

* * *

Disclaimer: Pedophilia is disgusting, but fantasy and imagination are legal and healthy. This is also a bad example of a Dom/Sub relationship. If that type of thing interests you, you should know it is all about consent, and knowing each others limits.

Just a story, folks.

Did you guys enjoy the first person, or is the third-person I typically use better? I think first-person works well for these types of stories. But in Lusty Princess the story is about both characters. Please, comment with your thoughts, and remember to favorite and follow me if you enjoyed.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
